


Happy Birthday

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: A special kind of present.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2014-10-17 around 10:00pm

Nervousness was slowly rising up in Niou, ever since the plane had arrived. And now, while the taxi steadily drove toward its destination, it was reaching its peak. 'What if he didn't want to see him?' or 'What if he had forgotten about him?' Oh yes, the blond was ready to bolt and rush back to Japan.  
The taxi stopped. "Wir sind da." Said the driver and managed to sound annoyed already. Niou paid the man, then picked up his bag and looked at the building in front of him.  
After an elevator ride, that took almost all of his courage, the blond stood at a door. It did take him a moment, and quite a few deep breaths, to ring the doorbell.   
Not too long after that there was movement inside the apartment and the door got opened. "Ja, bit- Niou?!" The brown-haired inhabitant of the apartment was very surprised. A shy smile came onto the trickster's lips. "Surprise!?" "How did you-? Where did you-?" The blond quickly stopped the other from asking any more questions with a kiss. After they parted he said, "Happy Birthday, Kunimitsu." With a small "Niou", the blond was pulled into a hug and another kiss. "I hope you like your present." Niou said with a soft grin on his lips. "I love it." Was all Tezuka said in reply. Because to him there was nothing better than his birthday together with his love.


End file.
